Angel's Lust
by xBladedRosex
Summary: A short fic where Castiel decides to spy on Dean in the shower. With not only an awkward moment, but newfound feelings. Curious!Confused!Castiel Baffled!Dean


**My first story on ! Please be nice because I'm not really used to writing, so... :P **

Casitel knew he shouldn't. But the rushing water of the shower lured him to the bathroom door, knowing Dean would come out of his shower any minute, exposed. It felt forbidden, spying on one's privacy, but Castiel couldn't help it. Dean had grown on him, and Castiel had experienced feelings of…lust. Lust itself was not…right. It was inevitable, though.

He placed his hand on the door knob, hands twitching at the image of Dean, so handsome and…well, sweet wasn't the word. But almost affectionate. As if he was irresistible. Castiel remembered when they'd walked into a bar, and girls had immediately trying to grope over him, complimenting him, with greedy lust in there eyes. It had been proved, then, that lust wasn't a choice. Love wasn't a choice.

It wasn't want anymore. It was NEED. Pure need. It made him tingle every time Cas got close to him. It had scared him at first, but he realized he liked it. And he wanted more.

So, technically, it wasn't his fault. Human emotions were to be blamed. And Dean himself with his looks and muse.

He could take it no longer. He turned the doorknob, almost silently…

Dean turned off the water, shivering from the cold air, and he hugged his naked body as he pulled back the shower curtain, stepping onto the hard tile floor.

Before he reached his towel, he stopped to notice the burn handprint on his shoulder, and rubbed it affectionately. It gave him a sense of safety, as if Castiel was always there to protect him, help him.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

Taking a towel and wrapping it around himself, he felt an invisible force grip his towel and yank it slightly. Dean stared, startled, as he slowly bend down to take the towel, looking around the bathroom. Eyes shifting, he wrapped it around himself again.

As he walked to the mirror to shave, he felt the towel slip off his waist, making him shiver once again. "Stupid towel." he growled.

That's when he heard the sigh of pleasure, and the fluttering of wings. Dean froze in place, towel only wrapped half way.

"Uh…" He said, looking confused. The flutter of wings occurred again, and he realized that whoever was playing with him, or whatever, could move fast. So he pretended to shrug it off, a little embarrassed.

Hearing the flutter of wings again, he waited a second, fingering the towel slightly, before whipping around, fist in the air to strike.

His mouth dropped when he saw Castiel, his almost invisible black wings fluttering like a freakin' butterfly, eyes only on him.

"Cas! What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, almost falling backwards onto the floor in shock. Castiel was there in a second, catching him in his arms. Dean flinched, he liked his touch, but it felt…wrong.

He jumped away.

"Um…Cas. I get you're working on the personal space thing, but this is across the line." Dean said, cheeks starting to redden.

Cas cocked his head slightly. "It is inevitable."

"What is?" Dean asked, glancing toward the door to release himself of this awkward moment.

"Lust." Castiel said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"God, your worse than Sammy." Dean grumbled. They stood there for a second. "Um…Cas, you feel…lust around me?"

Castiel nodded, wringing his hands nervously. "It scares me sometimes."

Dean's face went soft. "Its okay, Cas. Not your fault."

"But what about you? What do you feel about me, Dean?" Castiel blurted out, his eyes filled with hope and desire.

Dean had to think about that. What did he feel? Trust, yes. A very strong trust. Castiel was loyal to him, funny in own way, frustrating, but he could never madden Dean. His sparkling green eyes always glistened in curiosity and confusion, always capturing him. Maybe it was just friendship. But maybe it wasn't.

"I love you." Dean blurted. He started advancing toward him, unaware of where he was, in a towel in the bathroom.

Castiel looked shocked but relieved. "You…you do?" he asked softly, blue eyes searching his face.

"Yes, Castiel. I truly, deeply…love you." Dean said softly, reaching out a hand toward his face. Castiel gratefully leaned in, wrapping his arm around Dean's bare side. His other hand cautiously started to caress the mortal's chest.

"I…love you, Dean." Castiel said, leaning his head against Dean. He felt Dean's breath in his vessel's hair, warm and comforting. Dean's arm caressed circles on his back, his other hand around his lower neck.

They stood like that for a while, before Castiel pulled away, his eyes giving away what he wanted.

And then Dean leaned forward, his arms tighter around Castiel, not caring that his towel dropped to floor.

Dean's lips met Castiel's silked ones, and they joined tongues, smiling in pleasure, finally happy for the time.


End file.
